Te echamos de menos, papá
by Lady Lunera
Summary: En el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, Derek y Amelia hablan a medianoche sobre sus sentimientos hacía él y su relación de hermanos. Mi primera historia sobre Anatomía de Grey


Hola. Ésta es mi primera histora sobre Anatomía de Grey. Estoy siguiendo la úndecima temporada sin faltar ningún capítulo, y el resto de la serie la he visto a trompicones. Tengo que ponerme al día con eso. Pero el personaje de Amelia Shepherd me ha conquistado, y creo que Caterina Scorsone es una grandísima actriz. Esto me ha rondado desde hace unos días y tenía que escribirlo. Espero que os guste.

**Te echamos de menos, papá**

_Entras en la tienda corriendo e ignoras la voz detrás de ti, que te dice una vez más que vayas con cuidado. ¿Por qué tiene que molestar tanto? Ves a papá junto al estante de la leche, y lo abrazas por la espalda. Él se da la vuelta y te coge en brazos, haciéndote girar en el aire, y tú chillas de felicidad. Papá también lo ve a él, que se ha quedado apoyado en el mostrador, mirando la escena. Se acerca contigo en brazos y le revuelve el pelo, haciéndolo sonreír un poco, aunque ya es mayor y no le gusta que le hagan eso más. _

_Papá te deja en el suelo, y tú extiendes la mano hacía él, sonriendo. Su carcajada resuena en toda la tienda, porque ya sabe lo que quieres. Abre la caja y te da la moneda de dos centavos, y tú corres detrás del mostrador a guardarla junto con las otras. Él te sigue, y os quedáis jugando en la trastienda mientras papá sigue trabajando. _

_Oís las voces, el grito de papá y el disparo, y de repente, el aire dentro de la tienda parece que se ha extinguido. No puedes moverte, algo te lo impide, y tampoco puedes respirar. Tu hermano te agarra fuertemente, demasiado fuerte, ya no se oye nada, ni siquiera a papá, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a moverse. Ves una sombra, y cuando levantas la cabeza, lo primero que ven tus pequeños ojos es el cañón de la pistola apuntándoos directamente a la cabeza..._

Te despiertas sudando y respirando agitadamente. Te cuesta unos segundos darte cuenta que estás en tu habitación, en casa de Derek y a salvo. No es la primera vez esta semana que tienes esta pesadilla, has tenido muchas así a lo largo de los años. Te frotas los brazos intentando olvidar la pesadilla y vuelves a acostarte.

Después de un rato, sabes que no podrás dormir inmediatamente, así que decides levantarte para sentirte mejor. Vas a la cocina sin hacer ruido, y te sirves un vaso de agua. No consigues olvidar la horrible sensación que te dejan las pesadillas, parecen siempre tan reales...Te das la vuelta para volver a tu habitación y ves una figura en el sofá.

-¿Derek? -reconoces a tu hermano.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir, y no quería despertar a Meredith -responde mientras palmea el sofá para que te sientes a su lado.- ¿Y tú?

-He tenido una pesadilla -susurras bajito apoyándote en el hombro de tu hermano.- Sobre papá, sobre aquella noche.

-Algo tiene que ver que mañana sea el aniversario de su muerte -Derek te acaricia suavemente el brazo y tú te relajas.

El silencio se instala en el salón, mientras ambos os sumís en vuestros pensamientos. Sólo tenías cinco años cuando murió tu padre, pero todavía tienes recuerdos vívidos de él, aunque ese día, excepto en las pesadillas, esté borroso. Estáis a oscuras, pero la claridad de la luna entra por el ventanal que da al jardín, e ilumina la cara de tu hermano. Está serio, pensativo, pero sin duda, y es en este momento cuando te das cuenta, de lo que se parece a vuestro padre.

-¿Lo echas de menos? -preguntas de repente. Derek te mira sorprendido, aunque contesta rápidamente.

-Sí, y yo también he soñado con él esta noche -te mira durante un instante, y vuelve su vista al frente de nuevo.- ¿Sabes Amy? Durante todos estos años, siempre he tenido a papá muy presente, cada paso que he dado, cada nueva etapa en mi vida, siempre he pensado en él, en qué me aconsejaría, en cómo lo haría él. Éramos demasiado pequeños para quedarnos sin padre -termina con tristeza. 

-A mí me ha pasado igual, he pasado por tantas cosas en las que me hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí... 

-Lo sé, Amy, lo sé.

Volvéis a quedaros un rato en silencio, mirando hacia el jardín, hasta que en la cara de Derek se dibuja una sonrisa. Tienes curiosidad por saber de qué sonríe, y lo empujas cariñosamente.

-Recuerdo una vez que fuimos los siete a la playa, tú tendrías unos tres años o así, y Katy se empeñó en coger caracolas. Lizzy y Nancy la ayudaban, pero a ti no te dejaban porque eras demasido pequeña y tendrían que vigilarte. Así que papá te cogió y se puso a hacer castillos de arena contigo. Cuando se cansaron, quisieron ayudaros, pero papá, divertido, les dijo que eran demasiado mayores para hacer castillos de arena, que se fueran a jugar con sus caracolas. Las tres se fueron un poco enfurruñadas a contárselo a mamá.

-¿Y tú que hacía mientras tanto?

-Yo siempre he ido un poco a mi bola.

-Lo has hecho bien, Derek -te mira confuso.- cuidar de nosotras, después de lo de papá. Creciste demasiado rápido, tuviste responsabilidades que no eran propias para tu edad, te convertiste en el cabeza de familia con trece años, y supongo que eso también marca. Ayudaste mucho a mamá con las locas de tus cuatro hermanas. Papá estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

-También tú creciste muy rápido, quería protegerte de todo, estabas allí, eras la pequeña, y no quería que el mundo te hiciera daño. Siempre me preocupaste tú más que cualquiera que nuestras tres hermanas. Sin embargo, no todo sale como planeamos.

-Cuando hace años te dispararon, cuando me dijiste que no podías hablarme de tu dolor porque no querías que yo sufriera, cuando hablamos de aquella noche, de papá, pude verlo por primera vez Derek, lo que habías hecho por mi. Pero te equivocaste en una cosa: sí que me dan miedo cosas, más de las que te imaginas. Tal vez antes no, tal vez aquel día no, pero hoy sí, y no te imaginas lo que me alegro estar ahora aquí, contigo y Meredith y los niños -tragas saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que se te ha formado en la garganta.

-Eres la mejor hermana de todas Amelia. Has cometido errores, pero lo importante es que vas saliendo del agujero, que cada día estás mejor y que la bonita sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a papá no se borre de tu hermoso rostro. Él también estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Amy, no lo dudes ni un momento. 

Derek te atrae hacía él, abrazándote por los hombros, y tú, emocionada, te acurrucas en los fuertes brazos de tu hermano

Fin


End file.
